One aspect of the disclosed battery system and pivoting holster is a battery pocket that allows for quick access and removal/replacement of a rechargeable battery pack.
Disclosed in embodiments herein is a battery power system for use in providing power to a device, comprising: a removable battery with a housing; and a battery holster for receiving said battery, where said holster is operatively connected to the device, and at least a portion of said holster pivots relative to the device to enable removal and insertion of the battery.
The various embodiments described herein are not intended to limit the disclosure to those embodiments described. On the contrary, the intent is to cover all alternatives, modifications, and equivalents as may be included within the spirit and scope of the various embodiments and equivalents set forth. For a general understanding, reference is made to the drawings. In the drawings, like references have been used throughout to designate identical or similar elements. It is also noted that the drawings may not have been drawn to scale and that certain regions may have been purposely drawn disproportionately so that the features and aspects could be properly depicted.